1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of apparatus for attaching appliances to cargo beds of vehicles, such as pick-up trucks, particularly for attaching multiple, removable appliances.
2. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
Pick-up truck cargo beds have been provided with tool boxes and other devices and assemblies and numerous patents have been granted in this field. See, generally, Whatley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,774 and Waters, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,669. Of additional interest are the following patents.
Tuohy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,326 discloses a single rolling tool box for a pick-up truck cargo bed. The tool box consists of a frame having rollers which are received in a pair of channels fastened to the inside of the cargo bed. It also includes a pole with a hook for pulling or pushing the box and to render it stationary when the truck is in motion. Its stated purpose is to roll the tool box rearward for access, the user thereby avoiding the need to climb into the cargo bed. Thus, this apparatus impinges on the utility of the cargo bed by limiting the cubic feet of space available. Also, the design creates a potential for significant problems with rusting of parts.
Boyd, U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,033 also discloses apparatus for a pick-up truck cargo bed. The apparatus has side rails attached to the cargo bed side walls and connectors associated with each side rail for movement therealong. Retainers are coupled to the connectors and are attached to a divider extending between the side walls which can be secured at various positions along the side rails. Thus, the weight carrying capacity and load bearing characteristics are limited by the number and positioning of the cargo bed stanchions.
Hamilton, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,992 discloses a storage box suspended on side rails of a pick-up truck cargo bed which is enclosed by a camper shell fixed in place on top of the cargo bed side walls. The storage box can be slid along the side rails and opened from the front or rear of the cargo compartment. The main feature is that the top panel of the box can be removed while the box is in this confined space of limited headroom. Thus, the weight carrying capacity and load bearing characteristics are limited by the number and positioning of the cargo bed stanchions.
Panciocco, U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,045 discloses auxiliary equipment for pick up trucks for storing tools and the like and for dumping materials. Channels are secured to the stanchions on the inner surface of the cargo bed side walls. Rollers located on a tool box and on a carriage hinged to a dump bed move within the channels.
Temp, U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,027 discloses a false load-carrying floor above the cargo bed of a pick-up truck and a large drawer fitting between the bed and false floor. This apparatus also limits the utility and available carrying capacity of the truck bed.
Peters and Parlette, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,360 discloses a combination access box and bed liner for pick-up truck cargo beds. A pair of support members are mounted on the floor of the cargo bed and support a cargo box by rollers for front-back movement of the box. The support members and box have latches for holding the box in forward, rearward and intermediate positions. The rear end of the box is open and is closed by the cargo bed tail gate. Like the apparatus of Temp, this apparatus also limits the utility and available carrying capacity of the truck bed.
Notwithstanding these numerous efforts, none of these devices provides a unitary apparatus for the attachment of a plurality of devices that can be independently installed and removed without the need to disturb other devices that are concurrently attached to the vehicle cargo bed.